What's Up with Gaara?
by Shinkito
Summary: Gaara has been acting strange lately. Especially around Temari. He and an unknown girl that Temari and Kankuro do not know about....


**Okay, I've been beyond busy because of this project I've been doing for over a week and a half. It has occupied most of my time because some of my group mates are pretty ****lousy(****no offense intended because it's actually true). I do, however ****have time**** to start this story and perhaps end it. It's almost time for winter break so I'm sure I'll finish it before the second quarter is over. **

Temari had a hunch. Yes, a hunch. Gaara had been acting strange for a few weeks. She had asked Kankuro, but he had just shrugged and said that he didn't know anything about it. It was around the first week of August and she was still confused. She had caught Gaara talking on the phone and whenever she was seen, he would immediately tell the person on the other line to call later and then get back to being casual Gaara. Some of the times she had seen him, she had seen Gaara enjoying himself and talking animatedly with the other person. This wasn't the only thing that baffled her. Every Friday afternoon he would meet this seemingly attractive girl(in most everyone in Suna and Konoha's opinion) and go off somewhere with her. That wasn't the end of it. Temari had once caught Gaara giving her this box that looked like a wrapped gift, only to hide it once Temari came in. Yes, she was getting a hunch with all of these rather obvious clues. Gaara seemed so unlike himself whenever she came by. Although, one time when Temari had asked Gaara about his behavior(without being too direct), he had just said he was fine and then complimented on her looks or just commented nicely on her. Yes, quite weird for someone who was once a mad, badass killer who murdered everyone who looked at him funny.

"I must find Kankuro!" Temari murmured loudly to herself as she went off to find her pervert of a brother. She found Kankuro reading some porno magazine, giggling like a madman. Temari just grumbled and tore up the magazine, only to find herself with a screeching Kankuro.

"SHUT UP FOR ONE MINUTE KANKURO!" Temari roared at her stupid brother. Kankuro cowered in fear as his sister became a normal person again.

"Okay Kankuro. I have some important information on why everyone is acting really weird. Especially Gaara. I have a hunch. It's a very scary hunch, but a hunch no less," Temari explained. Kankuro leaned in, clearly interested.

"So? Spill it!"Kankuro shouted at his sister.

"Calm down Kankuro! Anyway, I have a hunch that….(gulp) Gaara has….uh..a…" Temari couldn't continue. It was too mortifying. Kankuro went right up to Temari's face.

"A WHAT?!?!I MUST KNOW!!"

"OKAY!!! I THINK GAARA HAS A GIRLFRIEND!!! YOU HAPPY?!?!" Temari shouted back to her brother's face, who was waaaaaay too shocked to say anything or be scared. Kankuro was shocked. Gaara? With a girlfriend? A GIRLFRIEND??The madman killer as a twelve year old who lived a crappy ass life having a GIRLFRIEND?!?

"WHAT?!?!?HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?!?!?!" Kankuro shouted at the top of his lungs. Gaara, who was with that girl at a nearby coffee shop, heard the ground rumble.

"Hey, was that an earthquake? I thought Suna couldn't have earthquakes, just sandstorms…" The girl spoke to her companion.

"No, I don't think so. I think my brother is yelling again. Anyway, where were we?" Gaara said before turning back to his companion.

"Oh, we were discussing about the plans for August 23," Explained the girl. Gaara and the girl continued to write and draw plans on a roll of paper as the scene changed back to Kankuro and Temari. Temari and Kankuro were discussing their own plans to try and make their brother spill the beans.

"Temari, you still haven't proven to me that Gaara has a girlfriend. I just don't find it possible, even though we already know that Gaara has his own fanclub, and that he is adored by girls everyday, and that he's actually pretty cool, and handsome, and…"

"DON'T GO GAY ON ME KANKURO!!! RESIST! THE KAZEKAGE REPELS YOU!!!"

"Okay! I think I can do it!"

"Alright. So here are my hints. One, Gaara has been talking on the phone with this person and stays on the phone for almost an hour. Then when I come in, he hangs up and acts like he never called anyone! Also, I see him with this girl every Friday afternoon. And that he gives that girl gifts and every time they see me, they hide it. I'm getting sick of it! Not only that, I feel somewhat shocked and very disturbed about this too." Kankuro rubbed his chin.

"Hm….that is quite the good amount of clues. I believe you, but here is what we'll do," Kankuro whispered as Temari leaned in close to hear. She suddenly smirked as they left each other, executing their plan A.

**No! That is NOT a cliffhanger. I'll post another chapter tomorrow maybe. The longest time you have to wait for a chapter is maybe two or three days. ****Unless something bad happens.****Then maybe longer.**** Just know that if it's longer than three days at most, something is wrong. Bye!**


End file.
